


Shadow's Prey

by BunnyWK



Category: Dark Shadows (2012), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWK/pseuds/BunnyWK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quest done, and eager to get home, Kagome jumps into the well one last time, only to end up in a fishing town called Collinsport. In the early 70’s. A is willing to take her in, but she learns not all members of the household are human. The last thing she needed was a vampire to gain interest in her, especially when her only way home would rather kill her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow's Prey

**Author's Note:**

> A recent idea that I finally put down into actual words. It has been plaguing me since I first saw the trailer. I know I shouldn't have, but I hope you enjoy this either way.

Kagome took in her current surroundings, not at all liking what she was seeing. It was dark, damp, and cold. Not only that, it looked -nothing- like her family shrine back in Tokyo. It made her wonder where on earth she was. Was she even in the right time?

Letting out a whimper, she wrapped her arms around herself and began to walk around, aimlessly. Deciding it would be best, she momentarily flared out her aura, hoping to pick up on any form of life, hopefully a community, that could lead her which direction it would be best to travel in.

The closest one was still far off, was actually a handful of people, but it was better than nothing. Picking up her pace, she wanted out of the chilly night and in a warm, dry, building. She didn’t care if there was a language barrier, if the era was completely wrong, as long as she got out of the damn cold!

Looking up, she let out a relieved sigh as faint signs of light, but more importantly, from a building. And the closer she got, she could also make out the shape of a car! So, she wasn’t still stuck in the past, sure she didn’t know where she was, but at least it was in the proper time!

Picking up the pace even more, she almost ran the rest of the way to the large mansion. If they had cars, then that meant there were phones, meaning she could call her mother, tell her she was finally done and could go home at last.

Panting heavily, she waited a few seconds to catch her breath. At least she wasn’t cold anymore. Standing up straight, she looked for a doorbell, but only saw a pair of large door knockers. Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed at one, shivering at how cold it was, and knocked on the large heavy door. Another shiver ran through her body as a cold nearly shook her body.

She flinched when the door was ripped open, revealing a man about her size, greasy looking and balding.

“Can I help you?”

She blinked when he spoke in English, his voice snappy and he didn’t sound pleased. In fact, the longer she took to come to terms that she was obviously facing someone that was speaking in English, the more upset the man was becoming.

“Look, do you want something or what?!”

Snapping out of her thoughts, though mentally thanking that English was at least one of the classes she excelled at, the other being history of course, she finally spoke up.

“S... s...sorry. I was won...wondering, if... if I c...could come in. P... please.” her entire body shook as another gust of wind shook through her.

His eyes narrowed for a few short moments before he grumbled under his breath and allowed her to enter.

Kagome scuttled into the mansion, the warmth it provided instantly reached deeply into her. But Kagome still kept her arms around herself, as she waited just past the entrance and took the building.

The first thing that came to mind was grand. It was very grand. She still shivered every few seconds, but her thoughts and appreciation of the house, that she could see, was interrupted as the sound of a sharp female voice ringing and echoing through the main... foyer.

“Willie, who is it?”

“Don’t know, some girl.”

Kagome’s eyes watched the blond woman as she descended the stairs and walk her way towards them. She carried a presence that said she endured a lot and demanded respect, but was also very caring.

“I’m s...sorry to disturb you. You see I’m... I’m lost, and don’t know where I am.” not a lie, in fact it was the complete truth.

The woman raised a brow and took in her appearance. Kagome could only thank that she wasn’t wearing her school uniform. It had been years since she wore that uniform, she was 25 now, and it would be considered inappropriate for her to wear such clothing.

“And where was it that you were going?”  
“The thing is... I was -supposed- to be in Tokyo... but.... I woke up here.” she trailed off, looking off to the side. Once again the truth, save she wasn’t about to say she was using a magical well to get back to Tokyo, they would think she was crazy.

“Tokyo? But that’s on the other side of the world? How on earth did you get here?”

“I... honestly don’t know.”

A silence draped itself over the three of them. But she blinked and shifted her attention back to the stairs when she felt... a presence make it’s way down them. The woman was about to speak up, but followed her own gaze till it landed on what drew her attention.

Now, Kagome had met many a being in her travels to the past, of all shapes, sizes and colors. She would have thought, that Sesshoumaru was pale, but this man... he seemed to have no color whatsoever. The fact that he wore such dark clothing, that his hair was pitch black, and he had dark circles around his eyes make his skin all that much paler.

“Lady Elizabeth, who is our unexpected visitor?”

Raising a brow at his accent and speech patterns, it was easy for her to tell that he was definitely out of his own time. He sounded British, but, Willie and apparently Elizabeth were American. Not only that, their clothing were vastly different in era styles than what she was used to. Personally.

“Ah, Barnabas, this young woman here seems to be... lost. She stumbled upon our home just recently.”

“I see.” he turned to her, his presence very much similar to the woman before her, but his aura was completely different. “And what is your name, my lady?”

“Uh... Kagome.” she was now questioning herself, if it wouldn’t just be easier to turn around and walk out of the house and try and find another way home.

“Fair Kagome...” was he serious? “How may we offer you our assistance?”

“Umm, perhaps I could use your phone?” this was starting to feel a little surreal

“To call Tokyo?”

Turning back to the woman, at the sound of her disbelief filled voice, Kagome gave a hesitant nod, but it was all she had left as an option. “I’ll pay back bill. Whatever it costs.”

The woman let out a sigh before turning and motioning that she was to follow. “Come along then, I’ll show you to the study. You can make your call from there.”

Following after the woman, Kagome was sure to step around the strange man, keeping a wary eye on him as she passed him. She stiffened lightly when she felt, more than heard, him fall in behind him.

Hearing a strange sound come deep from in his throat, it sounded like a purr, she turned to look at him from over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed on him as he wore a certain familiar smirk.

She hoped to god that she hadn’t just gained another supernatural stalker.


End file.
